Meu destino sempre foi você
by Kayla Armilas
Summary: Um encontro do passado sugere apenas lembranças de algo que a amazona acreditava não passar apenas de um gesto humanitário. Seria apenas isso mesmo?
1. Chapter 1

Meu destino sempre foi você

Athena resistiu com grande estilo a todos os teste que a reencarnação de uma deusa poderia suportar. A flecha dourada quase atravessou seu coração, mesmo assim, estava de pé novamente ao lado de seus cavaleiros. Usou sua cosmo-energia para impedir que o gelo das calotas polares derretesse em Asgard, mais uma vez se encontrava ao lado de seus fies cavaleiros de bronze. Conseguiu aplacar a ira do deus dos mares, que investiu contra o mundo uma tormenta de sete dias contínuo com a mesma graça de outras batalhas. As conseqüências deste episodio trouxe a amarga comprovação de que mais uma vez, seus fies cavaleiros de bronze tinham se sacrificado para ver seu bem estar e do mundo. Sabia que sua dor não se comparava a que eles sofreram, e por este motivo decidiu viver no santuário, ordenando liberdade aos cavaleiros de bronze. Ignorando a ordem da deusa, os cavaleiros de bronze participaram da pior batalha em que a deusa pelejou até o presente momento. Aos poucos, os mais poderosos cavaleiros restantes morreram. O cavaleiro de Pégasus ficou invalido, sem nenhuma chance de enfrentar a nova batalha que se aproxima. Só o milagre do cosmo pôde mudar esta realidade, e finalmente outra batalha teve seu fim, ou pelo menos parecia ser. Athena estava descontente com o resultado de tantas batalhas embora suas vitórias eram sempre notórias. Cansada de sempre esperar a primeira peça do tabuleiro mover-se, decidiu enfrentar os deuses restantes do Olímpio. Foi uma batalha sangrenta, embora levasse tão poucos consigo. Um a um padecia com a super potencia dos deuses. Não havia glória no rosto de Athena no final da guerra, apenas tristeza. Tanta tristeza que o coro das musas que outrora só conhecia músicas alegres, agora enchia o salão com a mais triste, e fúnebre melodia. O soluço e choro das ninfas completavam a cena dramática quando Athena com o corpo coberto de sangue, seu e de seus cavaleiros jogou-se aos pés de seu pai, chorando junto com elas. O próprio Zeus comoveu-se com tal atitude. Perséfone implorou compaixão a Hades que também parecia comovido com a determinação de Athena em mostrar firmeza para chegar aonde chegou sem nunca lamentar, e no fim, estava disposta a morrer para ver seus cavaleiros vivos novamente. Athena dizia que abdicaria da terra, de seu corpo mortal e sofrer todos os castigos durante sua estadia no Olímpio, mas que seus cavaleiros voltassem a vida e os reinos entrassem em acordo de paz.. Shion, seria jovem assim como Dohko, assumindo o papel que fora destinado a muito tempo atrás. Tendo como seu futuro substituto, Saga, pois era o único disponível já que Dohko preferiu virar toda a sua atenção aos cavaleiros com treinos mais rigorosos. A tristeza que assolava o Olímpio cessou-se quando Hades e os demais deuses aceitaram a proposta. A terra ficou livre da atenção dos deuses, e a paz entre Asgard, o Reino dos Mares, e do Santuário foi finalmente entregue a humanidade.

No entanto, tudo isso é uma outra historia que contarei a vocês em outra oportunidade, porque neste momento, o mais importante de tudo é as conseqüências de todos esses fatos.

Santuário, dias atuais

A amazona de cabelos verdes estava agitada como era naturalmente todos os dias. Parecia sempre estar de mal-humor. Mandava os soldados carregarem pedras, reconstruírem os templos, e sempre arranjava tempo para colocar os aprendizes para treinar. Alguns soldados mais antigos comentavam entre si que preferiam o tempo em que Saga se passou por Grande Mestre, do que sob o comando daquela amazona ensandecida. Marin não podia dizer um "a" que a ela fazia sua companheira colocar os principiantes para treinar em dobro, o que era praticamente impossível. Já era tardezinha, quando fez todos pararem o que faziam, e voltarem a seus postos. Evidentemente que todos acharão estranho tal atitude, pois fazia trabalharem até não agüentarem ficar de pé. Um dos soldados pretendia perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas esta já estava longe, na entrada do santuário.

- O que fazem aqui? Vocês finalmente conseguirão o que vieram buscar, a vida de Athena.

- Esta amazona é realmente muito petulante. Até hoje não aprendeu a se portar adequadamente diante dos cavaleiros de ouro.

- Sua ignorância só perde para sua arrogância, Milo. Ignore-a.

Shura falou isso dando as costas, fazendo pouco dos punhos fechados da amazona. Aquelas palavras poderiam arranhar seu orgulho se a situação fosse outra. Naquele exato momento, tudo o que a amazona de cabelos verdes podia ver era um especifico cavaleiro em meio a tantos outros. O passado parecia bater a sua porta com força total. Suas pernas tremiam só com a lembrança do passado.

Alguns anos atrás 

- Maldito Gigas!! Como ele pôde escolher a mim como emissária? Os homens do santuário se julgam tão superiores que podem desprezar as amazonas, mandando-nos em tarefas indignas a nossa posição. Quem eles pensam que são para chegarem a tal conclusão?

A amazona praguejava de todas as maneiras possíveis, tentando com grande esforço dar um passo atrás do outro. O clima severo estava assim desde o primeiro instante em que pisou naquelas paragens brancas. Vento forte, e muito frio, capaz até mesmo de congelar a alma de uma pessoa comum. Acontece que ela era uma amazona, e nunca poderia se dar por vencida mediante a tal rigor que seu corpo sofria. Aquela terra inóspita era realmente uma prova que os deuses podiam ser sádicos com os mortais. Perguntava-se quem em sã consciência poderia habitar por livre e espontânea vontade em um lugar como aquele. Já estava no segundo dia nesta excursão por entre a neve e toda a sorte que ela proporcionava, sem ao menos fazer idéia se estava indo à direção certa, e se faltava muito para chegar em seu destino. Um vento mais forte a jogou de costas no campo branco e gélido. Tentando levantar-se, voltou a praguejar:

- Esta é a minha primeira missão depois que fui admitida como amazona. Tinha mesmo que ser neste inferno gelado? Vivi tanto tempo no santuário, sou a melhor amazona, e tudo o que me foi resignado como prova de minha competência é algo desnecessário a meu valor. Quase não consigo pensar tamanho frio que estou sentindo.

Andou por mais uma hora, sentindo que a nevasca aumentava assombrosamente. Todos os músculos do corpo estavam retesados, causado pelo grande esforço para enfrentar de frente a tempestade. Isso estava lhe causando uma insuportável dor. Seus olhos por trás da máscara estavam turvos devido aos flocos de neve que cobriam o seu rosto incessantemente. O metal, gélido como um cubo de gelo, queimava sua sensível pele que nunca era exposto ao sol desde muito nova. Parecia, as vezes que navalhas cortavam-lhe a face. Sentia uma sensação similar quando o dia estava muito quente no santuário, e não tinha nem mesmo um minuto para se refrescar. O barulho ensurdecedor da nevasca indicava que em algum lugar haveria uma enorme parede de gelo onde o vento conflitava, pedindo mais espaço do que já tinha usado até o presente momento. Se ao menos pudesse ver alguma coisa a um palmo de distância seria sua salvação, no entanto, isto estava longe da incontestável verdade. Caiu no penedo de gelo, apenas conseguindo com sua agilidade de amazona segurar-se em sua beirada. Mesmo para ela e todo os anos de seu rígido treinamento no santuário não a deixaram preparada suficiente para agüentar tanta pressão. O peso de seu corpo esgotado em queda livre foi amparado bruscamente na tentativa de se salvar, causando-lhe um deslocamento em seu ombro, e o vento que soprava mais forte somando-se aos flocos de neve não deu outra sugestão aos fatos. Antes de perder a consciência, sentiu seus dedos escorregarem.

As pálpebras cerradas com alguns movimentos entre abrir e não abrir os olhos poderia passar por um mero tique-nervoso, se sua situação fosse outra. No entanto, sentia uma dor descomunal em todo seu corpo, impossibilitando que tivesse forças para se concentrar em abrir os olhos para averiguar como seria o tártaro. Perguntou a si mesma: "Se já estou morta, porque o senhor do mundo dos mortos tinha a necessidade de continuar com minha tortura depois de tudo? Não basta o que já passei durante o tempo em que estive no santuário, e nem aquela maldita missão que me foi dada? Já fui muito humilhada como todas as outras amazonas, e jamais pensaria em pedir clemência a ninguém, muito menos ainda a um deus sem escrúpulos, dono de tão horrendo destino para aqueles que deverão habitar seu reino." Sabendo que não seria nada bom abrir os olhos e ver como seria sua nova residência, sentiu uma enorme força de vontade percorrer em seu corpo novamente. Esse novo sentimento devia-se a mostrar a todos que, embora não estivesse mais esbanjando vida, era orgulhosa e corajosa para levantar a cabeça desafiando qualquer pensamento contrário a seus tão fabulosos atributos. Por fim, sentindo uma enorme dor em seu ombro, encontrou uma boa razão em que se escorar para conseguir alcançar seu objetivo. Abrindo finalmente os olhos, deparou com o velho telhado de uma cabana. O ruído de madeiras crepitando deu-lhe certeza que se tratava de uma lareira. Olhou no sentido que vinha o ruído e constatou que não estava errada. Levantou-se um pouco, pois seu corpo só permitia isso no momento, e começou a investigar com os olhos todos os recantos daquele lugar. Ao que parece, em sua primeira análise, aquela cabana era pouco utilizada devido a tão poucos móveis, e também tão pouca madeira ao lado da lareira. De quem poderia ser aquela velha, porém, bem arrumada cabana? Esse seria o pensamento simples de uma pessoa comum, mas não o dela. Na sua mente dizia que aquela cabana poderia ser de um alucinado aldeão, só podia dar esta denominação a alguém que morava naqueles confins,ou até mesmo do discípulo de quem foi enviada para entregar-lhe a mensagem do Santuário. Isso pouco importava agora. Via-se a sós, e precisava muito de beber água, seus lábios estavam muito secos. Por instinto natural de uma pessoa canhota, moveu o braço esquerdo para retirar a máscara, e pegar o copo d'água que jazia em um criado mudo ao lado da cama. A surpresa ao sentir que o braço não mover um milímetro sequer fez seu coração bater acelerado, lançando instantaneamente o olhar para ele. Estava enfaixado, colado em seu peito. Um pedaço de sua vestimenta de treino estava rasgado naquela região. Seus olhos arregalaram-se. Olhos? Imediatamente pôs a mão direita em seu rosto, e sentir sua máscara. Céus! Estava sem ela. O desespero tomou conta de seu ser pela primeira vez em sua vida. Sempre fora cuidadosa em ocultar seu rosto, até mesmo diante das amazonas. Lembrou-se que em uma ocasião, sua rigorosa mestra havia derrubado com um potente golpe que a fez perder a consciência por alguns segundos, e que no instante seguinte, impediu a vitória dela ao tentar retirar sua máscara. O que isso importava agora? Teria que descobrir o autor desta grande façanha, e dar-lhe o fim exigido para tão desagradável situação. É claro que ela teria duas opções, no entanto, antes mesmo de conhecer a versão daquele que a humilhou com tal ato desonroso já tinha seu destino traçado por ela. Eis que enfim pôde sentir a glória voltar a seu corpo novamente. Ali, em um canto protegido pela sobra que a lareira não podia iluminar estava um homem adormecido. Por fim, a amazona levantou-se e caminhou com toda graça e sutileza que seu corpo enfraquecido podia propor. Ao se ver frente a frente do tal individuo, suavizou um pouco a expressão de ódio que acompanharam-na até ali. O homem a sua frente era um jovem forte, com expressão mais delicada que a maioria que pôde constatar dos soldados do santuário, e incrivelmente belo. Deveria ser um pouco mais velho que ela, quase nada. Sua expressão de fúria voltou à tona, ao ver aqueles olhos azuis fitando os seus. Sentiu um fraco e cálido cosmos protestar dentro dele e desaparecer instantes depois. Por certo devia ser mesmo o jovem aprendiz daquele cavaleiro de ouro. A amazona deu um salto para trás, esperando que o rapaz finalmente se levantasse. Para sua surpresa, ele continuou lá, sentado, e cruzando os braços. Crispando fogo de ira em seus olhos, e bufando como um animal raivoso, anunciou entre os dentes cerrados:

- Antes de lhe dar o devido tratamento, inexperiente aprendiz, ordeno que me diga se seu mestre me viu assim, e onde posso encontrá-lo.

Por um longo tempo, o rapaz nada disse, nem mesmo havia feito menção em descruzar os braços. A amazona sentindo seu corpo tremer com tanta fúria contida em cada músculo, deu um passo à frente, mostrando sua intenção de não se conter nem mais um segundo. O rapaz logo meneou a cabeça, num gesto negativo.

- Devo supor que seu mestre não me viu sem a máscara porque se retirou para um treinamento mais produtivo do que ficar ensinando um reles garoto.

A sua frustração foi grande ao ver que o rapaz continuava sem fazer nada para contradizê-la, e que isso significava estar certa em sua dedução. Perdera muito tempo vindo ao provável lugar em que deveria encontrar Kamus, o cavaleiro de ouro de aquário, e que para piorar seu humor, fora humilhada por um simples aspirante a armadura de prata.

- Levante-se! – ordenou altiva – Não pretendo matá-lo sem que possa tentar se defender. Ao contrário de você, tenho uma honra a zelar, e minha consciência jamais sossegaria se não permitisse ao menos uma morte digna aquele que não a merece.

- Peço, amazona, que me entregue o comunicado do santuário, e volte para lá o tão logo esteja com suas forças restabelecidas.

A amazona olhou de baixo a cima, medindo em sua mente e em seu olhar que aquele era realmente o aprendiz mais insolente que vira em toda a sua vida. Quem sabe este era apenas um gesto que demonstrava a altivez e o orgulho de uma aspirante em não se mostrar desesperado? Pondo-se em posição de ataque, a amazona manifestou seu cosmo e se jogou contra o rapaz:

- Morrerá com honra quando minha mais poderosa técnica acertar seu corpo: THUNDER CLAW!!!

O rapaz apenas esquivou-se, e Shina acertou a madeira da cabana que se encontrava no caminho. Seus olhos brilharam com mais ira ainda:

- Covarde! – acusou-o – Antes lhe mataria com honra, agora que se mostrou covarde, fugindo de seu destino, só lhe resta morrer lentamente. Será humilhado assim como eu fui...

- Orgulhosa amazona, pretendo permitir que volte ao santuário com vida, mas se me atacar outra vez, não terei outra alternativa se não revidar.

- Insolente!! Pagará caro por estas palavras... THUNDER CLAW!!!

O rapaz desviou novamente, entretanto, desta vez a derrubou no chão apenas com um escorão. Sentou-se encima do ventre de Shina, enquanto prendia o punho livre dela logo acima de sua cabeça. Seu rosto estava indecifrável. Não havia sorriso, nem demonstrava raiva.

- A mesma técnica não pode ser usada duas vezes contra cavaleiros, amazona. Devia saber disso. Assim como deveria saber de muitas outras coisas, tais como nunca enfrentar uma forte nevasca com roupas impróprias a este clima glacial.

- Quem pensa que é para me passar um sermão?

- Uma pessoa mais sensata que você. O que fez foi loucura. Nem mesmo os habitantes da Sibéria faria o que fez. Poderia ter morrido...

- Se acha que é tão sensato assim, o que fazia fora desta cabana?

O rapaz não respondeu. Fitou os olhos da amazona como se neste exato momento a via pela primeira vez. Seus olhos desceram dos olhos azuis dela, percorrendo cada centímetro de seu rosto, passando pelo nariz bem feito detendo-se por um longo tempo nos pequenos lábios da amazona. Engoliu em seco ao sentir algo puxar com a força do magnetismo em direção a aqueles lábios. Só mais alguns segundos de tensão, e logo estaria fazendo algo que jamais havia passado por sua cabeça. Soltou-a bruscamente ao mesmo tempo em que levantava-se. Utilizando um tom de voz tão frio quanto a geleira disse fitando seu rosto:

- Saiba, Amazona, que em hipótese nenhuma, alguém com um nível tão baixo de cosmo, e ferido ainda por cima, poderia causar um arranhão sequer em um cavaleiro de ouro.

- Você é Kamus de Aquário? O mago d...

- É assim que todos costumam me chamar. Agora volte para o seu leito e descanse. 

- Eu...

- Não é muito educado de sua parte tentar rejeitar a ajuda que lhe prestei durante todos estes dias, garota. Deveria me agradecer por deixá-la usar minha cama.

Shina olhou a sua volta, percebendo que aquela era a única cama da cabana. Logo, deduziu que aquela cadeira desconfortável em que ele estivera dormindo a pouco tinha servido de lugar de descanso. Claro, o chão não parecia muito atrativo para tal fim após um longo dia de treinamento. 

- Obrigada, Mestre Kamus. Eu não sei o...

- Apenas descanse, Amazona. – interrompeu com secura – Dentro de uma semana ou mais estará pronta para retornar ao Santuário.

Kamus já estava de saída, quando Shina pôs-se de pé, perguntando vacilante:

- Por quanto fiquei aqui?

- Dois dias inconsciente. Estaria pior se eu não tivesse utilizado meu cosmo para amenizar sua dor.

- Tenho que voltar agora mesmo. O Grande Mestre...

- Não está em condições de sair, muito menos ainda com esta nevasca, garota. – Kamus segurou-a pelos ombros impedindo que saísse. O que provocou uma terrível dor em Shina – Desculpe-me. Não tive intenção de machucá-la. Não se preocupe que enviarei um comunicado ao Santuário explicando sua situação.

- Não!! Por favor, Mestre Kamus, eu preciso ir.

- Sei que a vida que uma amazona leva é muito difícil. Nunca recebe reconhecimento por seus atos, marginalizadas a vista dos outros. Tem sempre que fazer o impossível para tentar chegar ao nível de um cavaleiro.

- Não estou preocupada com minhas tarefas no santuário. O que não posso admitir é ser motivo de piadas para todos eles...

- Seu orgulho sempre em primeiro lugar. – observou para o vento – O que você fez para chegar até aqui foi digno de um verdadeiro guerreiro que nunca se deixa abater pelos males da vida. 

- Obrigada. Eu realmente não me sinto...

Antes mesmo de terminar a frase, abandonou seu corpo nos braços do cavaleiro de Aquário que a amparou aninhando-a em seus braços, de encontro a seu peito. Conduziu-a até a cama onde a depositou com gentileza. Depois de cobri-la, tocou de leve em sua testa percebendo que estava queimando em febre. Desejava estar ao lado dela o tempo todo, porém, algo deveria ser feito para baixar sua temperatura. Saiu da cabana voltando alguns minutos depois. Cuidou dela com mais afinco que nos dois últimos dias. Sem mais atropelos de comportamento, a jovem amazona recuperava-se com incrível rapidez.  
Suas feridas estavam saradas, mas e sua mente, como estava? A cada toque recebido para os devidos cuidados, sentia seu corpo reagir de uma forma que nunca sentiu antes. Parecia que recebia leves choques que percorria toda sua espinha, seu coração martelava com toda intensidade e seu estomago fazia leves tremores. As vezes, quando Kamus precisava estar próximo de seu rosto, sentia seu hálito quente e fresco, e uma vontade incontrolável de prová-los. 

Finalmente chegara o dia de sua partida, seu coração parecia que estava sendo esmagado pelos punhos de uma entidade do mau. Para piorar, Kamus ausentou-se bem cedo antes mesmo de Shina acordar. Já era hora do almoço e se não partisse logo, viajaria durante a noite, o que seria a pior coisa a se fazer. Inconsolada, escreveu um bilhete agradecendo por tudo. Deixou encima da cama arrumada e tomou seu rumo.

Algumas pessoas fizeram chacota em relação a demora de seu retorno, mas Shina nem se importou. Seu coração chorava muito com falta de Kamus. Oras, por que ela estaria assim, se ele era um cavaleiro de ouro que nunca teria a intenção de reparar em uma amazona de prata? Tentando apagar esta parte do passado, endureceu seu coração, tornando-se a amazona mais turrona de todo o Santuário. Teve outro discípulo, Cassius que treinou mais duro que a sua outra aprendiz, Gisty. Julgou que ninguém mais nesta vida poderia ferir seu coração novamente. Eis que surge Seiya em seu caminho. Depois de ganhar de seu discípulo, deixando-a envergonhada perante todo o santuário por Cassius perder para um forasteiro assim como sua mestra Marin, aconteceu algo mais. Seiya também viu seu rosto. O que mais poderia acontecer para sua humilhação ser maior? Muitas coisas acontecerão desde então. Saiu do santuário sem permissão, e no final das contas não conseguiu matar Seiya. Seria possível que estaria deixando seu coração amolecer novamente? As batalhas foram e vieram, Athena sempre saindo vitoriosa. Uma das batalhas destacou-se mais que as outras. A batalha contra Hades fez seu coração saltar feito louco em seu peito. Aquele a quem jurou esquecer para sempre estava de volta, e como inimigo do santuário. Seu desejo era que nenhum dos cavaleiros de bronze fizesse algo contra ele. Tinha que obter um jeito de dialogar com Kamus, e perguntar porque cuidou dela com tanto apreço. Mais experiente, podia jurar que aqueles olhares que Camus lançava-lhe durante sua estadia na cabana tinha algo mais do que simples preocupação com seu restabelecimento. Finalmente chegando próximo do trio da lamentação, pôde puxar seu braço para que ele encarasse e respondesse com sinceridade:

- Precisamos conversar, Kamus.

- Não tenho tempo para gastar com uma insignificante amazona, mulher.

- O que? Como você pode falar assim comigo? Assim que me apresentei a você, sempre falava comigo polidamente, chamando-me simplesmente por Shina.

Kamus desferiu-lhe uma bofetada certeira que a fez chocar-se contra uma pilastra próximo a primeira casa zodiacal. Pasma, permaneceu por lá alguns minutos que pareciam uma eternidade, enquanto via os três se afastarem sem olhar para trás. Seu coração estava destruído de vez. Tudo o que restava agora era erguer-se e voltar a seus afazeres.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

Santuário, dias atuais

Tudo havia sido explicado aos demais remanescentes do Santuário. Agora a rotina voltava ao normal, cavaleiros e amazonas treinavam com afinco embora não houvesse nenhum indicio de uma batalha próxima. Shina, diferente de June e Marin, treinava como se sua vida dependesse disso. Seu humor estava pior que o habitual, e descontava sua frustração em qualquer um que visse pela frente, ou seja, os aspirantes que pagavam com um treinamento fora do comum. Saga e os demais já haviam percebido o estado de nervos em que ela se encontrava, todavia, nada faziam. Saga lembrou do ocorrido enquanto os três mais poderosos cavaleiros invadiram o santuário como espectros de Hades. Talvez houvesse alguma ligação. Mas o que ele poderia fazer para comprovar sua tese? E o que poderia fazer para solucionar a questão? A resposta veio após o chamado do Grande Mestre. Lá estava ele, em frente a atual maior autoridade do Santuário:

- Saori Kido convidou os cavaleiros de ouro para um coquetel de confraternização. Entretanto, não poderei mandar todos devido à falta de segurança que se encontrará o Santuário. Gostaria que indicasse três cavaleiros para representar o Santuário.

- Grande Mestre, eu posso ser um desses que irão ao coquetel. Quanto aos outros dois, sugiro que seja Kamus e Shina.

- Kamus eu até entendo que esteja apto, mas por que escolher uma amazona?

- Para representar a outra classe do santuário, as amazonas.

- Entendo. Todavia, não seria melhor outra amazona, Saga?

- O senhor deve estar preocupado com o modo como Shina vem treinando os aspirantes. Acredito que seja melhor ela sair um pouco do santuário para ver se ela acalma um pouco. Não a culpo. Embora seja uma amazona, não deixa de ser uma mulher, e como tal são suscetível aos maus momentos. As batalhas que enfrentamos abalou muito os habitantes do santuário, principalmente as amazonas.

- Você se mostrou muito perspicaz, Saga. Orgulho-me de tê-lo escolhido como meu sucessor.

- Obrigado pelo elogio, e pela confiança, Grande Mestre. A propósito, não acredito que seja necessário o uso de máscara no caso de Shina. Seu rosto já foi visto por um cavaleiro de bronze.

- Você tocou em um assunto no qual pretendia mesmo lhe falar. Daqui a alguns meses, chegarão algumas amazonas seguidoras da deusa Hera, que vem trazendo duas discípulas cada uma. Elas irão concorrer as duas armaduras do templo da deusa, e como no caso da Shina foi vista sem a máscara, as duas que não conseguirem as tais armaduras deverão concorrer a armadura de Cobra.

- O que acontecerá com Shina neste caso?

- Se tornará uma mestra-amazona. Até lá, espero que ela encontre a paz de espírito de que precisa para tal cargo.

- E se por acaso ela se recusar?

- Deverá encontrar o amor no primeiro cavaleiro que viu seu rosto. Não posso permitir que uma amazona desonrada deixe de seguir as leis do Santuário. – percebendo o silencio que se instaurou no salão, o Grande Mestre resolveu entrar em outro assunto. – Mande Kamus a cidade para providenciar vestimentas apropriadas para o coquetel.

- E quanto Shina? Também precisará de roupas adequadas, ela não pode...

- Comunique a ela sobre o coquetel, e que deve ir a cidade para tal finalidade. Dispensado.

Saga fez uma mesura respeitosa saindo logo em seguida. Descendo a escadaria foi direto ao templo de Aquário onde encontrou Kamus compenetrado na leitura de um livro. Comunicou o que havia sido discutido no templo principal, ocultando a identidade da amazona que o acompanharia ao centro e ao coquetel. Logo depois, procurou por Shina encontrando-a na arena, treinando um garoto. Teve até pena do pobre-coitado. Apanhava muito. Interrompeu o massacre chamando a amazona de lado. Assim como fez com Kamus o fez com Shina. Embora ela tentasse contestar, Saga se mostrou firme no que falava. Praticamente ordenou que ela fosse tomar um banho e trocasse de roupa.

Casa de Shina

Praguejava Saga pelo que havia dito a ela: "Eu quero você na entrada do Santuário em trinta minutos. Não use estes trajes velhos de treino." Só porque ele agora é o futuro sucessor do Grande Mestre não significa que pode me mandar fazer o que ele quer, pensou Shina. Principalmente se mostrar impaciente com o que visto ou deixo de vestir, afinal era uma amazona e não uma mulher comum para ter roupas "apropriadas", pensou novamente com desdém. Nunca sairia em trinta minutos se a questão fosse usar outro tipo de roupa. Lembrou-se de algo que poderia ajudar nesta ocasião.Vasculhando o pequeno móvel do quarto encontrou o que estava procurando perdido embaixo de suas roupas do dia-a-dia. O vestido que pertenceu a sua mãe e que ela guardou de lembrança. Nunca em toda sua vida poderia imaginar que usaria aquela roupa velha. Talvez fosse melhor pedir uma roupa emprestada a Marin. Não, nunca se sujeitaria a ficar devendo um favor a uma colega de treino, principalmente quando as duas não se davam tão bem assim.

Entrada do Santuário

Kamus estava impaciente, esperando a tal amazona que estava atrasada cinco minutos. Usava uma calça de brim berge, e uma camisa pólo branca. Estava muito diferente do usual. Olhou para trás de cinco em cinco minutos, pois havia chegado ali há quinze minutos e nada da amazona aparecer. Eis que pôde avistar ao longe, um brilho. O sol batia no metal e refletia com toda intensidade cegando momentaneamente seus olhos. Virou-se, e esperou de braços cruzados ela chegar. Os passos estavam chegando mais perto, e sem se abalar de sua posição, anuncio com frieza:

- Está atrasada cinco minutos, amazona.

- Você! – vociferou entre os dentes – Isso só pode ser uma brincadeira.

Kamus se virou para Shina, fazendo um rápido exame em seu vestido. Shina estava usando um vestido godê que outrora fora branco, e agora parecia meio amarelado pelo passar dos anos. Olhou para o rosto dela se deparando com máscara cobrindo-o, e algumas mechas de seu cabelo solto caída sobre a máscara.

- Fomos indicados pelo Grande Mestre para representar o santuário no coquetel de confraternização de Saori Kido. Deveria se sentir honrada por ser uma dentre tantas outras amazonas a ser escolhida.

- Saori não é mais a deusa Athena, não tenho o porque de me sentir honrada com este "convite".

Kamus virou-se e seguiu o caminho para fora do santuário, sem se importar se ela o seguia ou não. Shina se sentiu uma verdadeira idiota por dizer aquelas palavras, e pior ainda se sentiu ao ser ignorada como se não tivesse nenhum valor naquele lugar. Tratou de seguir o cavaleiro de aquário sem abrir a boca. Já estavam a uma longa distancia do Santuário quando Kamus parou de andar abruptamente. Virou-se para ela, e em movimento rápido retirou-lhe a máscara, jogando-a longe:

- Por que fez isso? – perguntou pasma com a audácia de Kamus.

- Não precisará dela fora do santuário.

- Mas não passou por sua cabeça que não vou me sentir à vontade sem ela na frente de um cavaleiro? Nós amazonas não devemos ter o rosto revelado a todos.

- Não me importo com esta lei. Você também não deveria importar-se em usar a máscara depois que seu rosto já foi visto por um cavaleiro.

- Seiya viu meu rosto por acidente e...

- Isso é irrelevante, amazona. A questão é que estamos fora do santuário, e a sua máscara estava chamando muita atenção.

Andaram mais um logo tempo sem dialogar. Shina já se sentia arrependida por não ter insistido o suficiente para arrancar o nome do cavaleiro que a acompanharia ao centro e ao coquetel. Agora estava ali, na sala de espera de uma loja masculina que fornecia qualquer tipo de vestimentas para os cavaleiros há muitos anos. Kamus acabara de sair do provador e acompanhou o homem que o atendeu cordialidade assim que entrou na loja. Pouco depois voltou com os embrulhos e saindo da loja sem chamar Shina para acompanhá-lo. Segundos depois, Kamus voltou para dentro da loja fitando os olhos de Shina com um olhar reprovador.

- Você saiu como se não tivesse vindo comigo. – tentou se desculpar, mas mesmo assim, sua voz soou cínica que não dava para negar conhecer de quem se tratava.

Kamus pegou sua mão sem dizer nada e a conduziu por varias ruas. Parou para pegar e ler o cartão de visita da loja que estava procurando. Andaram mais um pouco e chegaram na loja indicada por Saga. Uma loira alta apareceu prontamente com um largo sorriso:

- Em que posso ajudá-los?

- Procuramos um vestido adequado para um coquetel de confraternização.

- Ah, vocês devem ser Kamus e Shina.

- Já sabia que nós viríamos? – Shina perguntou desconfiada como sempre.

- Claro. Saga ligou avisando sobre a visita de vocês. Embora esta loja sempre servisse ao santuário em questão de roupas para as amazonas e serviçais, nunca fomos agraciados com um pedido incomum como este.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – seu tom agora era agressivo fazendo a outra sentir medo e procurar explicar rapidamente.

- Vestido de gala... Não é por este motivo que estão aqui? – perguntou tentando quebrar aquele clima tenso que vinha da amazona – Pois bem, além de fornecermos os vestidos iremos dar um trato completo em você. Mal dá para acreditar que vou providenciar tudo do melhor para uma amazona. É uma grande honra para mim.

Shina fez uma cara nada amigável. Nunca em toda sua vida alguém a tratou com tanta falsidade como naquele momento. Quem poderia acreditar que uma amazona seria tratada com tanta cordialidade? Honra? Só podia estar fazendo uma gozação com sua cara. As amazonas sempre foram tratadas como um estorvo que não faziam nada além de esconder a beleza atrás da máscara. Tirando de seus devaneios a loira colocava algumas peças de roupa em seu braço, e a conduzia ao provador. Mais e mais vestidos surgiam a sua frente. Uma hora depois de provar tantas roupas, Shina estava indecisa entre três vestidos. A atendente chamou Kamus para ver Shina desfilar timidamente com cada um daqueles que lhe chamava a atenção.

- E então, o que achou?

- Os três são perfeitos para a ocasião.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso, Kamus. Qual deles é o mais adequando? – perguntava Shina desapontada. Estava começando a se sentir como uma verdadeira princesa, e o único comentário de Kamus fora no mínimo indiferente.

- Sejamos práticos. Leve os três.

- E quanto ao tipo de calçado? Sandália ou sapato bico fino? Temos ambos aqui de salto alto.

- Um de cada. – a resposta de Kamus saiu seca.

- E quanto aos acessórios? Brincos, colares, pulseiras e bolsas... temos tudo aqui.

- Providencie tudo isso, senhorita. Preciso voltar ao santuário o mais breve possível.

- Kamus, isso tudo vai sair uma fortuna... o Grande Mestre não vai...

- Faça exatamente o que pedi e acrescente mais três vestidos informais, senhorita. – Kamus dizia frio, ignorando completamente o protesto de Shina. Virando-se para ela – Assim que terminar pegue um táxi, Shina. De preferência, use o vestido novo e jogue no lixo este que estava usando.

Saiu de lá sem dizer ou escutar mais nada, deixando Shina estarrecida para trás. Pela primeira vez depois de tantos anos ele a chamou pelo nome. Só não obedeceria a uma de suas ordens. Jamais poderia jogar aquele vestido. Era tudo o que tinha para lembrar de sua mãe que com o longo dos anos, seu rosto já estava apagada de sua mente.

Horas depois Shina saia do táxi cheia de sacolas, e passava pela entrada principal. Escutou um assovio, depois outro, e mais outro, tentando imaginar quem estava fazendo aquilo. Mais um pouco a frente encontrou um cavaleiro barrando sua passagem:

- Não sei de onde veio, senhorita, mas não pode passar sem que seja inspecionada. – o cavaleiro tentava demonstrar uma seriedade que estava longe de alcançar. Com um sorriso continuou – Poderia me seguir até o meu templo para...

- Cai fora, Milo. Não estou interessada nas suas brincadeiras.

Milo quase caiu pra trás devido ao susto e a forma que ela dizia entre os dentes.

- Shina?! É você mesma?

- E quem mais poderia ser?

- Mas você está sem a máscara, o seu cabelo está diferente... e tão linda!

- Guarde suas cantadas baratas para as mulheres sem cérebro que saem com você. – dizia deixando Milo para trás boquiaberto. – Vê se pode? Milo acha que sou idiota ou coisa parecida.

Confessou a si mesma que estava realmente diferente. O cabelo exibia um novo penteado e uma nova cor também, tudo graças à cabeleireira que era amiga da vendedora que havia atendido mais cedo. Shina sempre teve vontade se saber como ficaria com os cabelos negros, e falou isso como se fosse ao vento, mas a outra mulher escutou. Minutos depois a encaminhou para a tal amiga mesmo depois de seus protestos os quais diziam que não tinha dinheiro para pagar. Assim como a vendedora disse que seria uma grande honra oferecer do bom e do melhor que havia na loja, sua amiga cabeleireira disse o mesmo. E lá estava ela, no santuário usando um vestido tubinho tomara que caia azul, e com os cabelos negros. Olhou de soslaio e percebeu que alguns olhares se voltavam para ela. Já na frente da cabana alguém a impediu de seguir:

- Um conselho para sua própria segurança: Nunca entre na casa de Shina quando ela não está. Acredite, ela é tão terrível que muitos a chamam de Máscara da Morte de saia... ou melhor, de máscara.

Aldebaran soltou uma gargalhada ao mencionar aquela piada que os cavaleiros sempre faziam quando a via massacrar com muitos exercícios os novatos. Olhou para o rosto da mulher para ver se ela ao menos sorria já que não a escutou imitá-lo, e se surpreendeu com aquele olhar hostil ao extremo:

- Quer dizer que vocês riem as minhas custas...

- Shina?! Desculpe, eu não quis...

- Não se preocupe em explicar, cavaleiro de Touro. Podem me chamar de Máscara da Morte de saia, e todo tipo de gozação que quiserem. Afinal, uma amazona serve apenas para o divertimento dos cavaleiros.

Shina nem esperou Aldebaran tentar se desculpar mais uma vez, entrou logo em sua casa jogando aqueles embrulhos encima da mesa e depois retirou aquelas roupas que a vendedora fez questão de pedir para já sair vestida. Na hora que vestiu ficou tão feliz por estar diferente, mas agora, sentia nojo daquela roupa. Vestiu seu habitual traje de treino, pegou a máscara sobressalente colocando no rosto e saiu de casa rumo ao salão do Grande Mestre pensando: "Então todos caçoam de mim? Kamus também deve se aliar aos outros nessas horas de lazer. Como pude um dia acreditar que sentia algo por alguém assim?" Por onde passava as pessoas faziam comentários sobre quem poderia ser aquela que estava usando a máscara de Shina. Mas como ela estava rumando para o salão do Grande Mestre, acreditaram se tratar de mais alguma novata que por certo ainda não tinha sua própria máscara e estava usando uma emprestada de Shina.

Entrada do templo principal

Os soldados não permitiam de jeito nenhum que a amazona de cabelos negros entrasse. Mesmo ela dizendo se tratar de Shina, os soldados tratavam-na como uma indesejada como faziam com a maioria das novatas. Sabia disso porque passara por isso no início. Logo assim que sua mãe falecera fora levada para o santuário onde tivera uma entrevista,e depois de aprovada passara a pertencer aquele lugar. Passou por duras provações para chegar aonde chegou, e alguns simples soldados não tinham nenhum direito de agir assim com ela. Sem manifestar seu cosmo, atacou os soldados com dois potentes chutes que os fizeram entrar porta adentro. O Grande Mestre levantou-se do trono diante daquela entrada abrupta, e violenta. Shina não teria parado somente em dois chutes se não fosse pela voz inquiridora que impediu seus punhos de seguirem o curso rumo ao rosto dos soldados:

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?

Shina meneou a cabeça se reprovando por ter perdido a cabeça justamente na hora que precisava mostrar-se controlada e confiável. Afastou-se dos soldados indo prestar uma reverencia respeitosa ao Grande Mestre e pondo-se logo a explicar o mau entendido:

- Desculpe-me pela intromissão rude, Grande Mestre. É que eu precisava pedir uma coisa, só que esses soldados inúteis e... – Shina se interrompeu. Proferir imprecações sobre os soldados naquele momento não seria nada bom para sua imagem. – Bom, eles não queriam permitir que entrasse e...

- E achou que a melhor forma de resolver seus problemas seria a força bruta?

- Não. Desculpe-me, Grande Mestre. Não acontecerá novamente.

- Assim espero. E a que se deve sua visita, Shina?

Shina sentiu-se nervosa neste momento. Enquanto muitos se deixavam levar pela aparência, o Grande Mestre era tão poderoso que embora tenha falado com Shina apenas uma ou duas vezes, sabia quem ela era facilmente:

- Acho que não sou a amazona mais indicada para ir a esse coquetel.

- Já está tudo decidido, Shina. Você vai a este coquetel acompanhada de Kamus e Saga. Além do mais, vocês representarão o Santuário como pessoas comuns e não como amazona e cavaleiros de Athena.

- Mas pode simplesmente mandar a Marin ou June em meu lugar. Não serei muito útil nesse coquetel.

- Por qual motivo? Sei exatamente que a demonstração gratuita de violência de agora a pouco é rotineiro de sua parte, e mesmo assim concordei com Saga.

- Quer dizer que é Saga que está por trás de tudo isso?

- A que se refere, amazona?

- Nada que seja relevante, Grande Mestre. Sentirei-me muito honrada em representar a classe das amazonas neste coquetel. Com licença.

Shina já atravessava o salão rumo à saída quando escutou o que o Grande mestre disse:

- Shina, ficou muito bonita com essa mudança na aparência.

- Obrigada. – respondeu sem jeito e saiu praticamente correndo assim que atravessou o portal do templo.

Continua...

Espero que estejam gostando, e comentem o que estão achando desse fic. Beijos e até o próximo capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3

"Aqueles dois!! Só podia ser obra de Saga. Se bem que Kamus deve estar adorando me fazer passar por idiota. Quando eu encontrá-los, direi poucas e boas." Passou carrancuda pelas ultimas casa zodiacais, irritando-se mais ainda por não encontrar o ser a quem desejava usar de todo desaforo possível para mostrar sua indignação. Enfim encontrou alguém em quem descontar sua frustração na oitava casa:

- Sabe onde aquele ser desprezível está?

- Já está azeda assim no final da tarde? Se você me dissesse o nome a quem se refere poderia tentar te ajudar...

- Quem mais poderia ser senão aquele que compartilha com você as zombarias a meu respeito? Esquece. Um inseto como você não tem miolo suficiente para responder uma simples pergunta.

Shina partiu sem escutar o protesto de Milo. Já havia alcançado a casa de gêmeos quando viu duas pessoas conversando na entrada do templo. Escondeu atrás da pilastra a esquerda para ouvir o que eles tanto falavam. Certamente deveriam estar caçoando dela por pelas costas:

- Aqui está o dinheiro que peguei do adiantamento do livro. Avise a Kanon que no inicio do mês eu pago o restante.

- Foi uma quantia um tanto alta, não acha? Se fosse na minha loja, eu até entenderia, afinal você tem de estar sempre bem alinhado para comparecer a estréia de um livro. Mas na loja dele...

- Poderia apenas comunicar seu irmão, Saga? Tenho muitas coisas pra fazer ainda, e o não posso me atrasar.

Kamus seguiu pela escadaria acima, sem olhar para trás e nem esperar Saga que observava seu percurso responder.

- Pretende ficar a noite toda ai, Shina?

Shina sobressaltou-se por trás da pilastra. Saga sabia que ela estava ali. Aquele definitivamente era um dos mais poderosos cavaleiros que conhecera. Mas a quentão agora era há quanto tempo ele havia percebido sua presença. Sabia que não adiantaria tentar fingir que não estava ali. Saindo de seu esconderijo Shina perguntou com voz insegura:

- Será que ele também percebeu que eu estava aqui?

- Provavelmente. – escutou ela imprecar por esse motivo e observou assim que ela estava voltando para sua casa a passos firmes – Devia ter feito essa mudança a mais tempo. Ficou realmente muito bonita com o cabelo escuro. Acho que ele irá gostar também...

- Ele quem? – perguntou Shina estancando no primeiro degrau da casa.

- Kamus.

Shina teve vontade voltar o caminho e perguntar sobre o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Pensando melhor, desistiu dessa idéia. Continuou seu percurso até chegar em sua casa, onde tomou um longo banho, evitando molhar o cabelo arrumado, e depois se deitou em sua cama para tirar uma soneca.

Horas depois na entrada do santuário, Kamus estava encostado no capô do carro, com a cabeça baixa, como se estivesse observando o solo. Tudo o que ele pode ver no segundo seguinte foi um belo par de pernas usando um sapato bico fino preto.

- Dessa vez eu cheguei na hora certa.

Da mesma forma que estava ficou. Não a encarou, nem pronunciou uma palavra sequer. Shina chegou a pensar que ele estaria dormindo. Queria extravasar sua frustração de alguma forma. Havia passado horas para ter toda aquela produção, e a pessoa a sua frente continuava indiferente. Se ele soubesse como era complicado seguir todos os passos da maquiadora para conseguir reproduzir aquela maquiagem teria um pouco de consideração. Aquele vestido fazia sentir-se nua. Havia um decote sinuoso no busto, e outro lateral na perna. Irritada, Shina encosta do outro lado do capô do carro com um suspiro, e fica de braços cruzados. Dez minutos mais tarde, Saga apareceu.

- Desculpem a demora. O grande mestre me chamou quando já estava vindo pra cá. Meu deus, Shina, é você mesma? Não sabia que você era... – Saga pigarreou ao mesmo tempo que fazia um gesto com as mãos – tão grande. Sugiro que não cruze os braços lá no coquetel se não quiser deixar todos parados a sua frente esperando que eles soltem daí.

- Acho melhor voltar em casa para trocar o vestido.

- Não, este está ótimo. Você esta parecendo àquelas mulheres fatais. Só uma olhada, e o homem cai duro.

- Engraçadinho. Devo estar ridícula com a roupa que aquela idiota da loja sugeriu.

- Kamus, o que você acha?

- Estamos muito atrasados.

Foi tudo o que escutaram de Kamus. Saga abriu a porta do carona para Shina que estava relutante em sentar ao lado de Kamus ao qual já havia tomado seu lugar a frente do volante. Assim que ela sentou-se, Saga tomou seu lugar no banco traseiro. Todo o caminho havia sido percorrido em completo silencio. Shina com a cara emburrada, Kamus indiferente, e Saga procurando entender o que havia acontecido para os dois agirem assim. Esperava que ao menos Kamus elogiasse a produção de Shina. A mascara era horrível, mas dava para imaginar que por trás daquela mascara escondia um lindo rosto. Ao mudar sua roupa de treino por um vestido de gala super provocante, tingir o cabelo de preto, e usar aquela maquiagem ela parecia outra pessoa completamente diferente. Qualquer um perceberia isso.

Entraram no salão abarrotado de empresários entre outras figuras de mesma importância para a Grécia. Foram logo recepcionados pela anfitriã. Feita as apresentações, cada um ficou quieto no seu canto. Saga estava ficando inquieto com aquela situação. Esperava que Shina tentasse ao menos se divertir um pouco, no entanto, estava com a cara amuada. Kamus em nada ajudava sorvendo um drink que lhe fora servido. Saori tentava chamar sua atenção com perguntas relacionadas a sua vida no santuário, e ele respondia com poucas palavras que não revelava muito. De que serviria esse tipo de informação para uma garota que já fora respeitada pelos cavaleiros como deusa Athena? Conseguindo uma brecha quando a jovem foi abordada por um senhor que elogiava seu bom gosto e o sucesso do coquetel, afastou-se dali indo de encontro a Shina:

- O que acha de me acompanhar nessa valsa?

- Não sei dançar. – volveu ríspida, arrependendo-se após ver que Saga parecia chateado por ser descartado daquela maneira – Desculpe-me. Agora percebo que você me indicou para vir ao coquetel na melhor das intenções.

Tanto Shina quanto Saga ficaram surpresos com aquela mudança de comportamento. Geralmente ela falaria muitas outras coisas pouco delicadas. Talvez a mudança externa tivesse ajudado um pouco na mudança interna. Saga tomou-lhe a mão, conduzindo-a aonde havia vários casais dançando. Ela apenas se deixou conduzir.

- Não se preocupe, quando menos esperar já estará dançando com perfeição.

Exatamente como havia dito estava acontecendo. Embora pouco conhecesse de Saga como homem, e não como cavaleiro, sentiu-se leve como uma pluma. Ele tinha sido o único a elogiar sua nova aparência, o único a se oferecer para dançar e o único a se mostrar paciente depois de ter sido tão rude desde que partiram do santuário. Por outro lado, seu instinto atinava para desconfiar com esse excesso de atenção. Estava muito estranho para ela. As amazona nunca foram bem vistas pelos cavaleiros, principalmente pelos cavaleiros de ouro.

- Agora que estamos só nós dois, Saga, gostaria que fosse sincero comigo.

- Pensei que estivesse sendo até agora. Imagino que você soltará uma bomba, mas vamos ver que duvida paira entre a gente.

- Só quero entender por que tem sido tão atencioso comigo nesses dias. E nem pense em usar seu arrependimento do passado como desculpa.

Saga soltou um suspiro desanimado. Aquela amazona era realmente a mulher mais desconfiada do mundo. Nunca se sentiria satisfeita com as coisas mais simples da vida, sempre encontraria um motivo para questionar.

- Em parte sinto-me responsável pelos problemas que criei para todos quando usurpei o santuário. Vê-la se tornando mais intragável dia após o outro me fez pensar que você deve ser muito infeliz. Uma noite distante do santuário e suas obrigações não resolveria todos seus problemas, mas ao menos faria sentir-se um pouco feliz.

- Então alem do peso na consciência, sente pena de mim. Pois saiba, cavaleiro de gêmeos, que não preciso que ninguém sita isso por mim. Foi minha escolha tornar-me uma amazona, e sou muito feliz sendo o que sou. Meu jeito de levar a vida não o agrada? Não posso fazer nada, sou assim mesma e não mudarei para que os outros se sintam confortáveis com minha presença.

- Não sinto pena de você, amazona. Me preocupei com seu bem estar, é só isso. – Shina fez menção de largá-lo na pista de dança, mas ele a segurou com firmeza, aproximando-se de sua orelha usando um tom suave – Apenas aproveite a noite, Shina. Não é sempre que tem uma noite de folga, nem que usa um vestido que causaria inveja em qualquer mulher que a visse tão perfeita nele.

Shina sentiu-se completamente despida diante daquele comentário. Estaria mesmo entendo que um cavaleiro de ouro elogiava sua nova aparência, e que dava a entender que ela, uma amazona, estava desejável? Aquilo só podia ser um sonho. Não um sonho. Um pesadelo. O que suas alunas diriam daquilo? Quando Saga lhe sorriu, ela corou levemente. Não estava acostumada com aquele tipo de olhar, muito menos ainda com um sorriso franco direcionado para ela.

Do outro lado do salão, Saori jáa tinha puxado todos assuntos possíveis com Kamus que hora ou outra respondia com poucas palavras enquanto lançava um olhar de relance para o casal na pista. O único assunto que prendeu um pouco mais sua atenção foi quando Saori comentou sobre seu livro, e desejando saber quando o próximo sairia.

- Saga é tão reservado assim com as pessoas fora do santuário?

- Sempre foi assim com todos.

- E os dois tem algum tipo de relacionamento? – ao perceber que Kamus fingiu não escutar a pergunta formulou outra abordagem – Ela é muito bonita, não acha?

E mais uma vez, Kamus não respondia. Ficaram lá, em silencio por um longo tempo. O silencio só durou até a chegada de Saga, que acabava de sair da pista para atender ao celular:

- Segurem as pontas ai que chegarei o mais breve possível. – desligou o celular olhando para Kamus esperava uma explicação – Tenho que ir agora, mas vocês podem aproveitar a festa.

- Alguma coisa muito séria aconteceu no santuário?

- Não senhorita Kido. Apenas preciso ir buscar meu irmão.

- Milo tinha dito que ia sair com ele e com Aioria. Não deve ser nada sério.

- Exato. Aproveitem a festa no meu lugar. Ah, Kamus, posso levar o carro?

Kamus respondeu entregando-lhe a chave do carro, e Saga partiu. Shina e Kamus ficaram por ali por mais duas horas, cada um em seu canto, calados. Shina procurava dispensar os homens que a chamava para dançar com o máximo de educação que conseguia, não vendo a hora de voltar para o santuário e tirar aquela parafernália que a fazia sentir-se estranha. Para eles, cavaleiro e amazona, a distancia a ser percorrida até o santuário não era longa, por isso Shina concordou com Kamus em caminharem em vez de pegar um táxi. No caminho, passaram por um posto de gasolina que estava sendo assaltado naquele exato momento. Sem dizer nada, Shina preparou-se para resolver a questão. Teria ido se Kamus não tivesse segurado seu pulso. Ela o olhou sem entender o motivo:

- O que está fazendo? Não vê o que está acontecendo ali?

- Fique aqui. – disse Kamus soltando sua mão e caminhando até o local, resolvendo a questão desarmando o rapaz que lhe apontava a arma. Ligou para a policia, aceitou o agradecimento da jovem que fora salva e voltou para o lado de Shina para seguirem adiante. No entanto, ela permaneceu parada onde estava, esperando uma explicação que não veio.

- Foi no meu lugar só para receber o mérito pela apreensão do meliante, e agradecimentos daquela garota? Isso é tão infantil. Me admira que um cavaleiro de ouro precise disso para se sentir bem com a vida.

Kamus seguiu seu caminho deixando Shina completamente irritada por ser ignorada daquela forma. Mas aquilo não ia ficar assim. Deu algumas passadas mais rápidas para chegar próximo o suficiente para impedir q ele prosseguisse, segurando-lhe o pulso com firmeza. Esperava sentir um frio terrível com esse contato. Aconteceu justamente o contrário. Um calor que começava da mão que o segurava subindo até alcançar sua espinha. E pareceu aumentar o calor quando ele olhou para a mão que segurava seu pulso, subindo até encontrar seus olhos.

- Não queria que estragasse o vestido.

- Ah, claro. Ele custou uma fortuna. Só gostaria de saber o que o grande mestre dirá quando a conta chegar.

Kamus voltou-se para frente, e continuou andando carregando Shina que ainda segurava seu pulso. Percebendo que nada mais seria dito, e nem que ela conseguiria fazer ele parar para escutar os desaforos que estavam entalados em sua garganta, soltou-o. Shina seguiu o caminho logo atrás de Kamus, pensativa. Não entendia que sensação foi aquela de poucos minutos atrás. E o mais estranho ainda é que sentiu vontade de segurar o pulso dele novamente.

Ao chegarem ao santuário, cada um tomou o rumo de suas casas sem desejar boa noite ao outro. Quanto a Shina, esta jurou a si mesma que nunca mais usaria aquela roupa, nem nenhuma que ganhou.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

- Kamus! Pensei que você demoraria mais um pouco no coquetel de Saori. E a Shina?- o cavaleiro de aquário não respondeu a pergunta de Saga – Está com olhar tão sério e ao mesmo tempo desligado. Por acaso vocês andaram discutindo?

- Do que você está falando, Saga? – perguntou Kamus parecendo confuso.

- Nada não, deixa. E como foi o restante da noite?

- Normal. O que foi que Kanon aprontou para você sair correndo daquele jeito?

- Bebeu muito e só ficava falando de quanto fez a Tétis sofrer, e mais um bocado de besteiras que uma pessoa no estado em que se encontrava falaria. E para piorar, vomitou tudo. Tive o maior trabalho para dar um banho nele e fazê-lo vestir uma de minhas roupas. Só depois que ele pegou no sono foi que deu para limpar toda a sujeira e ver Aioria subindo acompanhado de uma mulher.

- Até que enfim aqueles dois se acertaram.

- Ele não subiu com a Marin. Pelas condições dele, acredito que nem sabe o nome daquela mulher.

- Sugiro que esqueça o que viu, Saga. Aioria já tem idade suficiente para saber o que faz. – sentindo o cansaço abater-se sobre seu corpo começa a seguir seu caminho murmurando - Boa noite.

- Boa noite Kamus.

Assim que o cavaleiro de aquário continuou seu percurso, Saga pensou: "Pelo jeito a noite dele não deu nenhum resultado. Será que estou imaginando coisas, ou os dois não sentem nada um pelo outro? Bah, o que importa? Eu deveria meter-me apenas com minha vida e deixar a dos outros em paz." Saga se dirigiu-se ao sofá já que seu irmão estava esparramado em sua cama, e ficou ali até pegar no sono.

Na manha seguinte, receberam um arauto de Asgard. Ele trazia consigo uma mensagem de Hilda de Polaris. Ela pedia que o santuário enviasse um cavaleiro para investigar uma série de incidentes que vinham acontecendo com freqüência em Asgard. E que o caso era tão sério que as calotas polares já estavam começando a derreter. Os cavaleiros de ouro foram chamados para uma reunião extraordinária.

Todos já estavam reunidos no salão do Grande Mestre. Saga tentava deixar Kanon atento embora ele mesmo estava parecendo um pouco desligado e completamente fatigado. Milo e Aioria ficavam bocejando o tempo todo, e parecia que ainda tinham um pouco do resquício da noite anterior em seu hálito. Shura olhava para Aioria com um olhar estranho. Kamus parecia absorto em seus próprios pensamentos. O Grande Mestre observava sem tecer nenhum comentário. Então começou a relatar todo o ocorrido em Asgard, e concluiu com uma pergunta:

- Então Saga, quem você acha que deveria ir nesta missão?

Saga estava com olheiras pela noite mal dormida, e ainda estava preocupado com o irmão, por isso não conseguiu responder de imediato. Como que para resolver o problema de cavaleiro de gêmeos, Kamus deu um passo a frente e disse:

- Asgard não fica muito longe da Sibéria. Talvez eu desse ir.

- Sendo assim, providencie tudo o que for necessário e parta o quanto antes.

Kamus fez uma reverencia respeitosa ao Grande Mestre e saiu do salão, sendo acompanhado pelos outros cavaleiros. O Grande Mestre chamou a atenção de Saga que deixou seu irmão dando alguns passos vacilantes para fora do templo:

- Tire um dia de folga, Saga. Seu estado está deplorável hoje. Aproveite e dê folga para seu irmão, Aioria e Milo.

- Obrigado. – Saga fez o mesmo que Kamus e saiu pensando: "O Grande Mestre poderia ter dito isso quando todos estavam presentes. Porque será que ele fica sempre contando comigo para resolver essas questões?"

Logo a noticia de que Kamus partira para Asgard espalhou-se por todo santuário. Uma amazona em especifico ficou oscilando entre feliz por não ter que vê-lo tão cedo e não desejando que tivesse partido. "Logo agora que eu queria mostrar pra ele que não preciso, nem nunca precisei da ajuda de ninguém para resolver questões como a da noite passada. Até parece que me preocupariam em danificar um vestido idiota."

Os primeiros seis dias Shina sentia-se contente por não ter que ver a cara daquele cavaleiro que achava-a que fosse incapaz de resolver qualquer problema sozinha. Mas nos dias seguintes, esse sentimento havia mudado. Ninguém comentou se havia chegado mensagem de Asgard. Seria possível que um dos cavaleiros de ouro mais forte do santuário estivesse em perigo? Não, isso era impossível. Mas essa crença foi ficando abalada a cada dia que se passava, até que já tivesse passado um mês. Shina então aproveitou que estava no dia de entregar o relatório semanal ao Grande Mestre, e tentar sondar para ter alguma noticia.

- Ontem o cavaleiro de Cisne esteve aqui, procurando seu mestre. – quando viu que o Grande Mestre nada dizia, tentou insistir – Apenas disse pra ele que Kamus estava em uma missão.

- Fez bem. Não precisamos de um garoto de bronze indisciplinado se metendo em uma missão que foi dada a um cavaleiro de ouro.

Shina percebeu que aquilo seria tudo o que escutaria do Grande Mestre. Fez uma mesura respeitosa e saiu. Descendo a escadaria, praguejava mentalmente a falta de notícia de Asgard. Nas semanas seguintes, tentava outras abordagens sutis para descobrir alguma coisa. Sem nenhum sucesso. Dois longos meses se passaram, e ela estava insuportável. Os aprendizes treinavam cada dia mais que o dia anterior. Até que um dia, ela já nem fazia mais questão de tentar obter alguma notícia. Só ia ao salão do Grande Mestre para entregar o relatório. Quando já estava de saída o Grande Mestre chamou-a:

- Poderia ler a carta que acabou de chegar de Asgard, Shina? – dizia apontando, sem olhar para ela.

Shina pegou a tal carta que estava abandonada encima de uma mesinha, e deu uma rápida olhada, e tudo o que pôde entender foi à assinatura:

- Desculpe-me, Grande Mestre, não leio este idioma.

Shina entregou a carta ao Grande Mestre quando este pediu a carta. Era de se esperar que a amazona partisse, afinal não entenderia o conteúdo da carta se não fosse traduzida. Mas ela manteve-se lá, a espera de noticias. Então o Grande Mestre resolveu matar sua curiosidade. Lia traduzindo todo o texto:

***

Saudações, vossa alteza.

Venho por meio desta comunicar que ao chegar em Asgard tive que enfrentar uma situação delicada. Alguns aldeões estão se rebelando contra o palácio.

Hilda pede que trate da questão com o mínimo de feridos possível. Ela opta pelo ato diplomático. Infelizmente todas as tentativas de dialogo resultaram em completo fracasso. Ainda não consegui descobrir o motivo desse motim, quem são seus lideres, nem quando acontecerá o próximo ataque. Escrevo em meu idioma natal para impedir, caso esta mensagem seja extraviada, que os rebeldes tenham conhecimento de seu conteúdo. A princesa me contou que várias cartas nunca chegaram ao santuário, e que por isso, a desordem se instaurou por completo. Acredito que mesmo conseguindo resolver as questões pendentes do reino, provavelmente terei que permanecer aqui por mais um tempo para garantir a segurança de Hilda, e do reino. Assim que encontrar os responsáveis pelos atos terroristas em Asgard entrarei em contato.

Obs: durante o confronto Hilda e eu nos ferimos. Nada muito grave.

*****

- Pela data a carta foi enviada há quase dois meses. Provavelmente a situação já foi resolvida.

- E como saberemos se não foi resolvido, e que Kamus está bem? – perguntou com um tom de voz que demonstrava aflição.

- Preocupada com o cavaleiro de aquário, Shina?

- Não senhor. – respondeu de imediato, tentando mostrar que interpretava erroneamente suas palavras – Ele é um cavaleiro de ouro. Pode dar conta de tudo sozinho... A menos que ele tenha sido pego desprevenido.

- Kamus é um cavaleiro experiente e cauteloso. Em menos de um mês ele deve estar de volta.

Shina pensou: "Será mesmo, Grande Mestre? Kamus deu a entender que ainda ficaria em Asgard por mais algum tempo. Será que isso não seria uma desculpa para ficar mais um tempo ao lado de Hilda? Que ele vá pro inferno q eu não me importo." Assumindo uma feição irritada escondida atrás da máscara que cobria seu rosto, fez um gesto brusco para indicar que já estava de saída. O Grande Mestre sorriu ao vê-la sair daquele jeito.

Os dias passaram, cada um aparecia com um problema diferente. Marin estava tendo dificuldades com uma certa vingança. Ela havia se metido numa farsa com Shura, e agora as coisas não andavam nada bem. June acabara de ficar noiva do irmão gêmeo errado. Mais um dia havia passado e teve o maior quebra pau com Tétis. Para piorar, Milo ainda a faz subir e descer aquela escadaria incontáveis vezes. Ou ela havia enlouquecido, ou então todos a sua volta enlouqueceram. Até mesmo a Tétis havia fixado residência na vila das amazonas. Alguns diziam que seria temporário, pois provavelmente ela iria morar na terceira casa zodiacal. E para completar seu humor ia de mal a pior. Sentia-se angustiada sem saber o motivo. Ou pelo menos achava que não sabia.

Mais alguns dias haviam passado. O casamento de June foi muito conturbado. Nem teve paciência para ficar até o final. Não foi apenas porque não lhe interessava o desfecho daquela historia. Sentia-se solitária, apreensiva, e mau-humorada. Já havia passado um mês desde a primeira e única noticia de Kamus. O que poderia estar acontecendo em Asgard para que ele demorasse tanto a enviar notícias, ou simplesmente aparecer?

- Quem disse que me importo com o destino do cavaleiro de aquário? Por mim que ele fique por lá, pois deve se sentir em casa no meio de todo aquele frio. Aliás, ele nem tinha tanta utilidade assim quando estava aqui.

Shina pensava que estava sozinha, por isso não conteve a voz que verbalizava seus pensamentos. Terrível engano. Saga tinha acabado de deixar Tétis na vila das amazonas. O cavaleiro não deveria cutucar a besta com vara curta, mas não resistiu:

- Boa noite, Shina. Escutei uma voz falando alguma coisa sobre ele não ter tanta utilidade quando estava aqui. Foi você que disse isso? Se foi você, de quem estava falando?

- Saiba, cavaleiro de gêmeos, que a vila das amazonas é o domínio exclusivo apenas para amazonas. Não é um lugar para um cavaleiro ficar zanzando por ai como se fosse as doze casas zodiacais. Sugiro que evite pisar aqui novamente se não quiser que eu ou qualquer outra amazona leve isso a conhecimento do Grande Mestre.

Shina saiu dali com os punhos fechados. Estava irritada por ser pega falando de Kamus, e não por Saga estar andando por ali naquele horário. Quanto a Saga, teve vontade de responder que não se intimidava com sua ameaça, todavia, nada disse para não irritá-la ainda mais. Ele tinha certeza que os novatos é que pagariam um dobrado com ela no dia seguinte. Tudo o que o cavaleiro de gêmeos podia fazer era voltar pra casa e desejar que Kamus retornasse logo. Infelizmente seu retorno não seria a única coisa para resolver esse mau humor da amazona. Ele teria que colaborar. Sabendo o quanto o cavaleiro de aquário era fechado, jamais trocaria algumas palavras sobre o motivo de Shina se importar tanto com ele.

Mais um mês e meio havia se passado, e finalmente chegou notícias de Asgard. Saga estava presente quando o Grande Mestre informou sobre o que tinha se passado em Asgard. Bado, um ex-guerreiro deus de Asgard tinha fomentado intrigas envolvendo o nome de Hilda. Dizia que Asgard tinha uma aliança com o santuário da Grécia que foram os responsáveis pela morte dos sagrados guerreiros deuses. Agora Asgard não passava de vassalos do santuário, e que isso estava trazendo a fome para o reino. Na verdade, com toda essa ameaça, Hilda não podia se arriscar a providenciar mantimentos para a população, e isso gerou uma guerra civil, que atingia o palácio. Infelizmente Bado conseguiu fugir, mas a paz foi restaurada. No final da carta, afirmava que dentro de duas semanas estaria retornando ao santuário.

- Bado teve uma vida de privações por causa de uma crença nórdica em que irmãos gêmeos trazem a desgraça para a família. Sempre ter ambicionado ser um guerreiro deus, e não uma sombra também pode ter sido o motivo dessa vontade de destronar Hilda. Ou talvez tenha sido por causa da morte de seu irmão.

- Seja qual for o motivo, Saga, devemos ficar atentos com o que pode estar acontecendo a Asgard.

- Grande Mestre, Saori Kido enviou um convite para que todos venham a sua casa. Ela disse que tinha algo muito importante a falar com os habitantes do santuário, e deu a entender que desejava que todos a visitassem amanha a noite.

- E como ficará a segurança do santuário?

- Temos os aprendizes, soldados e uma amazona que ninguém gostaria de chegar perto. Além do mais, estamos em tempo de paz com os deuses. Será uma noite tranqüila mesmo sem a presença dos cavaleiros de ouro.

- Realmente. Só essa semana repreendi Shina três vezes, desmarquei aquele torneio das amazonas de Hera. Já estou ficando sem opções para tentar resolver esse mau comportamento dela.

- Esta querendo dizer que pretende bani-la do santuário?

- Isso, ou prendê-la no cabo Sunion. Faz idéia de quantos aprendizes ela mandou para enfermaria? Dois deles quebraram a perna e o braço em vários pontos, e acredito que não servirão nem para ser soldados.

- Dê mais uma chance para ela. Tentarei ter uma conversa com Shina assim que for possível.

Saga despediu-se respeitosamente e se encaminhava para as grandes portas quando o Grande Mestre disse:

- Está ciente que Kamus poderá chegar amanha, quando todos os cavaleiros de ouro estiverem na presença de Saori Kido?

- Sim. – foi a única resposta que Saga deu. Não desejava ter que dar maiores explicações sobre o que pretendia com saída de todos do santuário.

Nunca o santuário pareceu tão silencioso quanto uma tumba. Estava tarde sim, mas esperava encontrar o cavaleiro de Áries lendo na sala, ou Aldebaran roncando, ou os gêmeos se pegando por alguma besteira. Nas casas seguintes foram do mesmo jeito, silêncio e nem uma alma viva para recepcioná-lo. Nem mesmo Milo estava em sua casa. Isso era realmente muito estranho, pois conhecendo o amigo como conhecia, estaria esperando que retornasse. Talvez ele estivesse na frente da décima primeira casa. Sua idéia também estava errada. A casa estava tão só quanto as outras. Sentia-se cansado e sofria com o calor daquela noite. Tomaria um longo banho e depois procuraria saber o que estava acontecendo.

Shina havia retornado de sua ronda do lado oposto da entrada das doze casas. Tinha deixado dois aprendizes como guardas na entrada. Não gostou do que viu ao chegar. Irritada com a irresponsabilidade deles, deu um chute na canela dos dois que dormiam em pé, encostados a uma árvore, fazendo-os cair com a dor.

- Eu devia dar uma grande surra em vocês para que nunca mais durmam em serviço. Alguém poderia ter... – Shina se interrompeu ao ver algo que não tinha visto ao sair – Vocês três aí, montem guarda junto com esses inúteis, e não deixe mais ninguém passar. É melhor ficarem de olhos bem abertos se não quiserem sofrer as conseqüências.

Shina subia a escadaria correndo e pensando: "Pela primeira vez sou a única responsável por manter o santuário em segurança, e agora aqueles dois idiotas deixaram uma pessoa passar. A confiança que o Grande Mestre depositou em mim estará abalada, e nunca mais serei responsável por nada. A única solução é expulsar o intruso e torcer para que ninguém saiba desse infeliz deslize." Finalmente havia chegado na casa de aquário. As luzes da sala estavam apagadas. Então de onde seria aquela luz que viu lá embaixo? Subiu alguns degraus na absoluta escuridão, chegando ao piso de cima. Também estava escuro ali, com exceção de uma porta entreaberta. Entrou pronta para lutar com quem quer que fosse o intruso. Tudo o que viu foi um homem despido, mergulhado na banheira. Virou-se rapidamente de costas e tentou se desculpar, mas a voz saiu meio tremula e gaguejava um pouco:

- Desculpe, não sabia que você tinha retornado. Pensei que fosse um invasor... - ao perceber que nada era dito, irritou-se – Francamente, Kamus, já cansei de sempre ser ignorada por você. Preocupei-me com você enquanto esteve fora, e tudo o que recebo é sua indiferença.

Nada. Mais uma vez Shina escutava apenas o silêncio. Virou-se para ele tentando entender porque não dizia nada. Chegou bem perto para verificar se ele estava bem. Estava dormindo profundamente. Não conseguia desviar os olhos daqueles lábios. Pareciam tão macios que tinha vontade de tocá-los com a ponta de seu dedo e depois com seus lábios. Se arrepiou ao imaginar a sensação daquela idéia. Foi desviando o olhar para o peito, depois para o abdômen e quando menos esperava estava parada, olhando um pouco mais abaixo. Seu rosto estava rubro por trás da máscara. Sabia disso porque parecia que sua face estava pegando fogo. Envergonhada com o que estava fazendo, saiu correndo pela casa escura, procurando a saída. Estava tão escuro que não percebeu uma grande caixa de metal a sua frente. Tropeçou nela e caiu no chão fazendo um grande estardalhaço. Sua máscara foi parar longe. Tentaria achá-la se não sentisse que algo em seu pé direito estava errado. Era só o que faltava, a sandália havia arrebentado uma das correias. Praguejou baixinho, tirando as duas sandálias. Tateando o piso finalmente conseguiu encontrar a máscara. Levantou-se e já ia recolocar a máscara quando sentiu sua cintura ser agarrada por braços fortes. Seu grito de espanto morreu na garganta, o barulho metálico de sua máscara de encontro ao chão soou pela casa. Debatia-se na tentativa de se soltar, sem sucesso algum:

- O que está fazendo na minha casa, amazona?

Shina sentia o corpo dele junto ao seu, molhando suas costas. Com espanto constatou que ele não teve tempo de se enxugar e colocar uma roupa. Seu corpo tremeu, seu rosto corou violentamente.

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

Shina sentia o corpo dele junto ao seu, molhando suas costas. Com espanto constatou que ele não teve tempo de se enxugar e colocar uma roupa. Seu corpo tremeu, seu rosto corou violentamente. E sua voz saia tremula quando respondeu quase sem conseguir pronunciar as palavras:

- Os dois soldados que deixei montando guarda na entrada do santuário adormeceram enquanto eu fazia uma ronda. Quando percebi que alguém havia passado, subi a escadaria para investigar e expulsar o invasor.

- Veio fazer tudo isso sozinha? Não tem consciência de suas limitações, garota?

- Não sou uma amazona qualquer, cavaleiro de aquário. Sou a amazona de prata. Shina de cobra.

- Sei exatamente quem você é. A questão é que poderia surgir alguém mais forte que você, e tão impiedosos quanto os juízes de Hades.

- Não vim aqui para que um cavaleiro de ouro fique me esnobando, e dizendo o quanto pareço fraca por ser uma mulher. Cheguei aonde cheguei com meu próprio mérito.

- Está distorcendo minhas palavras, Shina. Só quis dizer que me preocupo com você agindo sempre com imprudência. Por mais determinada que seja, sabe que existem pessoas mais forte que você.

- Quer dizer que além de me achar imprudente, acredita que eu nunca deveria desafiar o inimigo por temer que ele seja mais forte que eu? Então por que diabos me tornaria uma amazona? Esse é um risco que qualquer um que segue esse tipo de vida deve passar.

- Não vi prudência nenhuma quando foi me procurar com aqueles trajes impróprios. – provocou baixinho próximo ao ouvido dela, quase como um sussurro.

Então agora ele se lembrava do que havia acontecido há muitos anos atrás? Não sabia se sentiu abalada por ele lembrar daquele tempo, ou se era pelo contato daquele corpo junto ao seu, com apenas o tecido de sua roupa interpondo-se entre eles. Debateu-se um pouco na tentativa de que a soltasse. Demorou alguns segundos, mas ele acabou afrouxando o abraço e ela se soltou de vez, arrependendo-se depois. Há pouco tempo sentia uma certa tranquilidade misturada com um inexplicável temor. E agora, sentia-se vazia desejando que ele voltasse a grudar o corpo ao seu.

- O que diria se eu dissesse que me preocupei com você em Asgard? – devolveu com um tom sarcástico, tentando ferir o orgulho dele ao saber que uma mulher achasse que ele não seria capaz de resolver sozinho uma questão como aquela.

Kamus apenas sorriu, e Shina percebeu, para seu desgosto, que ele não se abalara nem um pouco com sua provocação. Pegando sua máscara no chão, colocando-a no rosto, saiu dali extremamente irritada. Sentiu um ódio tão profundo, que nem sua imprecação ao vento a fez sentir-se aliviada. Estava com raiva dele, e principalmente com raiva de si por fazer o papel de boba. Nem mesmo quando descontou nos pobres coitados dos soldados conseguiu sentir-se aliviada daquele sentimento que a consumia por dentro. Bem na hora em que acertaria o outro que aparecera a sua frente, conteve-se imediatamente ao ver o grande mestre chegando junto com os outros cavaleiros. Seguindo o olhar para onde o grande mestre fitava, percebeu que estaria encrencada se saísse dali sem dar satisfação:

- O cavaleiro de aquário chegou, e esses soldados dormiram no serviço enquanto eu fazia uma ronda. Felizmente era apenas um cavaleiro de ouro. Agora que vocês chegaram, entrego a proteção do santuário, pois tenho que dormir cedo. Amanha tenho um longo dia de treinamento com esses novatos para que nunca mais cometam o mesmo erro.

Disse retirando-se dali sem ter paciência para as perguntas que poderiam chegar depois de agir daquele jeito. Chegando em sua casa, preparou um bom banho quente para relaxar a musculatura que estava dolorida. Estava tão cansada dessa vida ingrata de amazona. Sempre sendo rebaixada a pequenas tarefas, sempre sendo vista como um ser frágil que não poderia enfrentar um inimigo mais forte, sempre tendo que fazer um relatório detalhado quando os cavaleiros faziam uma vez por mês e olhe lá. Enrolando-se na toalha, foi até seu guarda-roupas para vestir algo confortável para dormir. Já ia pegando uma velha roupa que adorava usar quando não tinha que sair de sua casa quando um dos vestidos a sua frente chamou sua atenção. Ninguém a veria usando aquilo mesmo, então decidiu pôr o vestido verde. Mirava-se no espelho dizendo a si mesma que deveria ao menos usar um batom de cor suave. O vestido era simples, mais dava a impressão que não era a verdadeira Shina aquela imagem a sua frente. Já que estava usando aquele vestido e batom, não custava nada se maquiar. Pegou o estojo e começou a trabalhar a única maquiagem que aprendera com a mulher do salão. Olhando-se novamente no espelho pensou "Definitivamente essa não sou eu. Será que teria menos problemas na vida se resolvesse mudar de vida? Bah, e deixar de ser amazona? Nunca!" Deu um certo trabalho para construir aquela imagem, e seria um desperdício retirá-la apenas para dormir. No dia seguinte teria mesmo que lavar o rosto ao acordar, então não tinha muita lógica lavar o rosto naquela hora.

- O que as outras amazonas pensariam se me vissem assim? Provavelmente fariam muita chacota.

Penteou o cabelo, apagou as luzes e deitou em sua cama. Estava muito cansada, e no entanto, não conseguia dormir. Devia ser o calor. Levantou-se indo direto para a cozinha onde se serviu de um copo cheio d'água gelada. Infelizmente, antes mesmo de voltar pra cama, sentia algo estranho percorrer seu corpo. Uma sensação de solidão sem fim. Sentiu-se assim a primeira vez quando partiu da Sibéria, na segunda vez foi por causa de seu discípulo. O que seria isso agora? Ela bem que sabia, mas tentava a todo custo negar isso a si mesma. Tinha que tentar esquecer aquele contato tão íntimo que teve há pouco tempo com o cavaleiro da casa de aquário. Ele era o tipo de homem que estava fora do alcance de qualquer mulher. Bem, talvez nem todas. Conhecia a beleza de Hilda de Polaris, e provavelmente sua demora em resolver o problema que se instalara em Asgard foi apenas um pretexto para permanecer por lá. Se preparava para deitar-se com ou sem conseguir pegar no sono quando alguém bateu a sua porta suavemente. Quem poderia ser àquela hora da madrugada? Não importava quem fosse, enxotaria rudemente. Colocou a máscara no rosto, e abriu a porta pronta para dizer poucas e boas para aquele insolente.

- Quem você pensa que é para me perturbar... ? – as imprecações que viriam após sua pergunta morreram antes mesmo de conseguir terminar de perguntar. O que aquela pessoa poderia estar fazendo ali?, pensava Shina.

A pessoa que estava parada a sua frente olhava para ela com uma expressão diferente. Nunca tinha visto aquela expressão naquele rosto. Pôde sentir ser devorada com aquele olhar. Percebeu o que ele estava fazendo, mas nem conseguiu mover um único músculo para impedir.

- Não precisará disso. – dizia o homem retirando sua máscara e a jogou em cima de uma cadeira.

A seguir segurou-lhe a nuca, e colou os lábios nos dela. Shina estava espantada com aquela atitude dele. Nunca, nem mesmo em sonhos poderia esperar por aquilo daquela pessoa. Mas a forma como ele falou, deu a certeza de que o beijo não seria paciente, e sim algo selvagem. Um terrível engano. Aquele era de pura sensualidade. Parecia que ele aproveitava cada segundo, e não fazia menção de afastar-se, nem mesmo para buscar ar para os pulmões. No entanto, em algum momento teria que se separar para respirar. E quando isso aconteceu, observou que ela parecia paralisada, ainda extasiada com a surpresa. Percebendo aquele olhar, rapidamente mudou sua feição de abandono para uma irritada:

- Você zomba de mim, riu quando eu disse que me preocupei com você. O que fará a seguir? Trocará confidencias com Milo sobre uma noite em que teve a idiota aqui em seus braços?

Kamus aproximou-se mais e mais até que Shina não conseguia mais dar um passo pra trás devido à parede atrás de si. Sentiu o corpo dele ficar tão junto ao seu que ar morno de sua respiração ir de encontro de seu rosto. A voz dele soava com a calma tão conhecida do cavaleiro de aquário, porém parecia tão sedutora que ela sentiu tremores abalar seu corpo e sua convicção:

- Já deveria saber que não sou esse tipo pelo qual me toma, Shina.

Kamus afastou-se um pouco deixando apenas as mãos apoiadas na parede atrás de Shina, encurralada-a contra a parede. Shina pôde ver naquele olhar que lhe dirigia era um pouco parecido com aquele de muitos anos atrás. Não. Agora parecia mais intenso, como se um fogo que não pudesse ser extinto com água queimava-o e consumia sua alma. Sabia disso porque seu corpo também sentia o mesmo desde o momento que saíra da casa dele. Pôde ver também que ele não estava brincando quando demonstrou certo interesse por ela, nem quando deu a entender que jamais ficaria se vangloriando por estar assim, tão junto dela.

Seria mesmo possível que ele estivesse tão excitado quanto ela estava naquele momento? Ao sentir ainda mais a proximidade dos corpos teve a certeza absoluta. Então, quando Kamus tomou seus lábios num beijo sensual, acabou cedendo ao apelo do corpo. Enlaçou o pescoço dele, puxando-o para si, percebendo que seus corpos se encaixavam perfeitamente, como se ambos tivessem sido feitos sob medida. Kamus retirou as mãos da parede, abraçando a amazona e erguendo seu corpo. Entendendo seu gesto, Shina enlaçou-o com suas longas pernas, e se deixou conduzir para a cama. Depois de tantas coisas que havia passado nessa vida, não poderia tentar adiar mais uma vez em satisfazer o desejo de seu corpo.

Se tivesse sido mais receptiva quando o conheceu na Sibéria, certamente não se deixaria levar pelas questões que a irritava com tanta facilidade. Talvez tivesse se tornado uma pessoa mais feliz, e não aquela mulher que tentava disfarçar sua frustração com imprecações e gestos rudes. Todos tinham o direito de fazer aquilo que fizesse bem pra si, e o que estava acontecendo era exatamente o que se podia dizer que lhe fazia um grande bem. Tinha a curiosidade de saber como era e sentir o mesmo que outras mulheres sentiam no momento de intimidade. Depois de ter sido depositada em cima da cama, começou a ter uma ideia de como seria.

Kamus era um homem em todos os sentidos da palavra. Estava sendo paciente ao tirar-lhe o vestido mesmo estando no limite de seu desejo para ter aquele corpo feminino pra si. Era muito carinhoso para um homem tão frio como era conhecido por todos. E definitivamente um verdadeiro espécime masculino, não só pela beleza como também pelo que estava fazendo. Ninguém podia duvidar que ali, diante dela, estava um homem experiente. Ele conseguia arrancar gemidos da mulher que muitos diriam que não era capaz de sentir nada por um homem já que estava sempre mostrando seu desprezo por pessoas do sexo oposto. As mãos dele não eram geladas, como qualquer um poderia supor. Era muito quente e capaz de fazer maravilhas.

Estava muito bom pra Shina, no entanto ela mesma sentiu a necessidade de tomar as rédeas. Poderia ser inexperiente, mas mostraria para aquele cavaleiro que também poderia jogar o mesmo jogo que ele. Shina fez o cavaleiro rolar na cama, e ficou por cima dele. Kamus sorriu ao ver aqueles olhos brilhando cheio de desejo. Mas esse sorriso morreu pouco depois quando Shina demonstrou tudo o que havia aprendido com ele, e quando ousava testar novas experiências. Quando se deu conta, já estava sem suas roupas. O tão controlado cavaleiro de aquário estava a ponto de perder o controle quando sentiu as carícias ousadas em seu baixo ventre. Segurou-a pelos ombros:

- Se continuar a fazer isso terminaremos antes que possa experimentar outras coisas. – sussurrou perto dos lábios dela e deu o beijo pelo qual os franceses ficaram muito conhecidos.

Shina não acreditava que era possível ficar mais excitada do que estava, mas Kamus mostrou que ela estava muito errada quanto a isso. Voltando a rolar na cama, trazendo-a consigo e ficando por cima dela. Beijando-lhe os lábios e descendo vagarosamente até a curva dos seios, tomando um e depois o outro. Kamus desejava fazer isso no momento que a viu toda produzida, pronta para ia ao Coquetel de Saori. O vestido que ela estava usando realçava cada curva do corpo perfeito. Quando ouviu aquele comentário de Saga teve vontade de levá-la em seus braços até sua casa e fazer com ela tudo o que estava fazendo até agora. No dia seguinte se candidatou a ir para Asgard temendo cometer uma loucura.

- Eu quero mais... quero você... Agora! – Shina pedia entre um gemido e outro, trazendo Kamus à realidade.

Atendendo aquele pedido que parecia mais como uma ordem, Kamus se posicionou entre as pernas dela, penetrando-a lentamente. Shina gemeu, abraçando-se a ele, e arranhando suas costas. Kamus capturou seus lábios com um beijo caloroso, esperando o corpo dela se acostumar-se. Kamus sentiu quando o corpo dela relaxou, indicando que poderia prosseguir. Continuou movendo-se com certo cuidado, até que seus corpos exigissem que aumentassem o ritmo. Os corpos suados mexiam-se como se estivessem dançando uma dança selvagem. Por fim, os dois chegaram juntos ao mais alto e satisfatório dos prazeres. O cavaleiro deitou-se ao seu lado, puxando-a para junto de si. Ambos ainda tinham a respiração ofegante. Mesmo depois, nada foi dito. Não era preciso. Havia sido maravilhoso. Kamus tocou seus cabelos agora negros pela tintura e deu um beijo demorado.

Os dois ficaram ali, se beijando, se abraçando e se acariciando até que Shina sobe em cima de Kamus com um sorriso malicioso. Agora sim, seria a vez de ela comandar a dança dos amantes.

Kamus também sorriu. Agora ele veria o que a amazona de cobra seria capaz de fazer. Sabendo que ela aprendia rápido, teve uma vaga ideia do que poderia esperar a seguir.

Shina se mostrou uma performance ainda melhor que a primeira, contudo Kamus pretendia lhe ensinar mais, e parecia que a noite não havia sido suficiente. Mesmo exaustos pela noite insone e pelo exercício físico, os dois sentiam vontade de passar a manha toda ali na cama, abraçados. Todavia, como amazona teria que voltar a sua rotina. E Kamus ficou na casa dela, para preparar um jantar surpresa, tendo em mente fazer outras surpresas que certamente Shina adoraria.

Continua...

* * *

N/A: Bem, a minha ideia era fazer um hentai, mas no fim, acabou saindo um lemon. De qualquer forma espero que não tenham ficado decepcionados. Prometo tentar algo melhor no próximo capítulo. Até lá.

Gostaria de agradecer aqueles que leram e comentaram. E um agradecimento especial para Nina. É, minha cunhadinha tem me ajudado muito nessa semana de niver. Todo dia postando um capítulo é cansativo.


End file.
